


True Proposition

by Radiose



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 缸中之脑！Merlin预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	True Proposition

*缸中之脑！Merlin预警。  
*主要角色死亡预警。  
*007系列crossover有。私设Q曾是Kingsman军需部实习生。

 

0  
Harry接到来自Q的通讯的时候正在德国他们一个宿敌的总部，在满地尸体中翻找他们的系统寻找Merlin的蛛丝马迹。  
“……Harry？”Harry认识这个年轻人很久，从未听过他如此犹豫。  
但他的心思现在被更重要的事情占据着，只是漫不经心地应了一声：“怎么了？”  
“我知道你找Merlin很久了，也许我应该更早告诉你这件事……我是说，你一定要冷静点。”  
Harry终于察觉了对方的过度慌张。他停下手上的事：“Q，冷静下来，慢慢说。”  
Q在那头似乎深呼吸了一下：“Harry，Merlin在我这。而且他……算是恢复意识了。”  
一片寂静。  
Q试探着问：“Harry？”  
绅士特工似乎好不容易才把自己的神志拼回来，勉强保持了一贯的风度：“我知道了，我和Eggsy现在就过去。谢谢你。”  
Harry颤抖着手按掉这边的通讯，接通远在南美洲跟另一个线索的Eggsy：“Eggsy，他在MI6那。”

 

1  
Harry和Eggsy在从柬埔寨Poppy的基地出来后试图去收集Merlin的尸体，在这过程中却几乎同时发现了不对。  
“Harry……”Eggsy说，“这不对劲。”  
这确实很不对劲，Harry也看出来了，皱着眉看着他们收集到的……肉块。从小腿开始往上，他们发现的肢体越来越完整，但他们找到了Merlin的腿的一部分，腹腔，胸腔，手臂，唯独没有找到肺部以上的部分。  
Eggsy说：“现在的情况是这样，要么Merlin的脑袋突然出于某些原因长了两条腿跑了……”  
“要么就是被人带走了。”Harry拄着伞站起来，“而我们会找到他。”  
他们确实找到了他的头曾经在的地方，那一滩血迹足以说明问题。然后血迹突然变成了滴溅状，往前方蔓延，似乎还在逐渐升高，溅得这里一滴那里一点……最后突然不见了。  
Eggsy皱眉看着他们追踪到的最后一滴血迹，说：“无人机？”  
“我猜也是。”Harry说，“现在的问题是，谁？”

接着他们把所有曾经跟Kingsman做过对的对手的老巢都翻了一遍。这样或许是不够低调，世界上所有的情报组织都盯着他们的下一步行动，有几家还跟他们联络过以确定他们的意图。  
而现在，MI6的军需官联系他，说Merlin在他那儿？  
Harry几乎本能的感到怀疑，手扶上眼镜框，想要联系他的后勤。万能的Merlin一定知道……  
他突然顿住，意识到他们现在已经没有Merlin了，倒是有两个Galahad。  
像个拙劣的冷笑话。

 

2  
Harry抵达Q支部的时候Q就站在门口，双手叉腰，很是焦躁的样子。  
看见他来，Q垂下手，往他身后看了看：“Eggsy没来？”  
“哦，他有事要忙。”Harry露出一个防备的微笑。  
Q倒也不意外，只是捋了捋头发，把原本就乱的头发弄得更乱了。  
“让他一起过来吧，Harry。”一个声音毫无征兆地从广播里传出，带着轻微的苏格兰口音。  
Harry再次顿住了，而他耳机里的Eggsy爆出了一声巨大的“Fuck！”，几乎震破了他的耳膜。而他可以确定他听到Merlin发出了一声轻笑，就像过去的几十年他时常听到的那样。  
他几乎哽住，清了清嗓子才说：“那么，Eggsy，你听见Merlin说的了。”  
回应他的是快速奔跑时耳机里带出的风声。

Harry、Eggsy、Q三个人整齐地站成一排，面对着一面单向玻璃。Eggsy觉得这个画面有种莫名的熟悉感。  
“做好点心理准备……这可能挺难接受的。”Merlin说。他的声音听起来有些失真，Harry认定是这些广播系统的错，听起来肯定和当面或是在耳机里的声音有些不同……  
他沉醉在自己的想法里，没注意到旁边的Q移开了视线。  
“那么。”Merlin说。  
单向玻璃变得透明了。

一瞬间Harry甚至不知道自己在看什么，Eggsy的一句粗口似乎卡在了嗓子眼里。  
那是一个水缸，里头满是颜色颇为奇异的营养液，和一颗悬浮在正中的粉红色大脑，上面贴满了电极，连着各色电线，接到后面一个庞大的服务器上。  
“你们觉得怎样？”短暂的沉默后， Merlin问。  
当然这声音听起来有点不一样了，这就是一个计算机模拟出的嗓音，Harry的大脑在那一瞬间被这念头充斥，无法思考。  
“任何一个这方面的专家都会称赞这个声音模拟的。”Merlin听起来甚至有些得意，仿佛看出了Harry的想法，“我自己也参与了一部分。”  
Eggsy举起一只手：“能……从头解释一下吗？”  
这时Q出声了：“这个得从我做的智能血液项目开始说。我在2.0版本里加了接收到特定信号才启动的功能。Merlin帮了点忙，还帮我做过测试。而启动信号就是……”  
Eggsy恍然大悟：“Take Me Home Courntry Road。”  
“是的。那天系统突然启动也吓了我一跳。我把他带回来之后就把他放进我们新研制的营养液里，这种营养液能保持所有器官的活性。”  
“真难想象你们的特工平时面对的都是什么。”Eggsy低声说。  
Q没有理他：“最开始只有最简单的输入输出的线，确定他能有意识，能交流之后，我和他一起做出了这一整套。现在他可以借用整个服务器进行计算，速度快得多，但……但他坚持等到这个维生系统差不多完成了才让我联系你们。”Q差点跑偏讲起技术细节，却被Harry的表情吓了回来。  
“别看起来这么悲伤，Harry。”那个听起来有些奇异的Merlin的声音说，“现在我能看能听能说，甚至还有触觉。事实上我打算下一步是把意识转移到网上，实现一下那些赛博朋克小说。”  
“但现在我和以前几乎没区别，只是现在我清楚自己是缸中之脑，感受到的一切都是电信号。”

 

3  
圣诞节Harry独自来到Q支部，Q在工作台前忙碌，看他进来只是点点头打了个招呼。  
他带了瓶Beaujolais Nouveau，在Merlin对面坐下，问：“想念这个吗？”  
“当然。”Merlin说，似乎是笑了，“我该猜到的，故意拿我没法模拟的东西来看我。真有你的，Harry。”  
“别装的像是你没全程跟踪我买酒的全过程一样。”Harry说，“连银行流水你都去看了吧。”  
“被你猜到了啊。”Merlin听起来几乎有点真心实意的遗憾。

Harry喝了两杯下肚，伸手扯松了自己的领带。  
“记得Arthur突发奇想办圣诞舞会的那年吗？”他问。  
Merlin轻笑了一声：“一团混乱。”  
“所以他以后就不办了。”  
“明智的选择。”  
“我们那晚最后喝的最后一杯就是这种酒。”  
“是吗？我不记得了。”Merlin的语气听起来却截然相反。  
“但那之后发生的事情很棒。那晚唯一发生的好事。”  
“Arthur可不这么认为。”  
“谁在乎他怎么想？这是我们两个的事。”  
Merlin笑出声：“是啊。”

一瓶酒见底，Harry极不优雅地靠在椅背上，整个人几乎滑到地上。  
“Harry，你该回去了。”Merlin说，“再见，Harry。”  
“你说得对。”Harry回答，“再见，Merlin。”

Q听到警报声冲进来的时候就看到Harry一副醉态靠在椅子上，眼神却是清醒的，看着玻璃对面Merlin的维生系统报警灯闪动，尖叫声震破屋顶。  
他正要跑进去，却被Harry拉住，对他摇了摇头。  
“他想要这个，就让他拥有吧。”声音在警报声中几不可辨。  
于是他们一起看着那灯疯狂闪烁，直到再无挽回余地，Harry才松开手，Q走进房间断了电。  
“再见，Merlin。”他说。

 

4  
后来Kingsman重建，Harry当了Arthur。  
新任的军需官向他展示了一堆和他们现在在跟进的任务相关资料后说：“这些突然出现在数据库里，加密的。密匙提示是酒名，我穷举了好久才猜出来。内容我尽可能通过别的渠道验证过了，都是真的。但是……”  
Harry打断他，问：“用的密匙是什么？”  
军需官愣了愣，平时Harry从不关心这种细节，他们在军需部私下都说Arthur打字可能都只用一根指头，最多两根。他说：“ Beaujolais Nouveau。”  
Harry用力眨了几下眼睛，才说：“没问题。来源是一个我曾经认识的人，曾经在Kingsman工作过的人。”  
他又说，语气坚定，透出送客的意思：“谢谢你……Merlin。”  
新任Merlin还想追问，但也只能点点头，转身出门。  
出门前他想起来MI6的军需官似乎曾经也在Kingsman做过实习生。他耸耸肩，解决这问题后就把它抛到了脑后。  
他没看见Harry在他背后望向窗外，眼里似有水光。

 

FIN

注：不喝酒，不懂酒，酒名度娘瞎丁勾搜的（


End file.
